


Waking up at 5 am

by astroquality



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroquality/pseuds/astroquality
Summary: A cute little something about barisi





	Waking up at 5 am

**Author's Note:**

> Something the Sonny Defense Unit GC sent I made into a fic.

Sonny snuggles his head into Rafael's lap as they're laying down, watching The Shining. Sonny's eyelashes flutter shut, lulled to sleep by Rafael's light strokes through his hair. 

Rafael turns off the TV, getting up, he slides Sonny's favorite Berkshire blanket on top of his sleeping form. He kisses his forehead gently, whispering a soft "Goodnight Mi Sol." 

He strokes his cheek and walks back to the room smiling. He climbs into bed, pulling a sheet up to his chin, warmth and tiredness flooding his body. 

⋇⋆✦⋆⋇ 

It's five am when the creak of a door and footsteps wake the Cuban man up. He sits up, blinking his eyes a few times to adjust to the light. He finally visualizes Sonny wrapped in a blanket, a frown on his face. 

"Why'd ya leave me in there alone?" 

Rafael stays silent before busting out in a smile and hearty laughter. 

"Why are ya laughing Rafi?" 

"Just come to bed cariño." 

"I woke up and you weren't there. Ya left me all lonely." 

Rafael cocks an eyebrow and chuckles again. 

"You looked so peaceful Dominick, I didn't want to wake you up. Now just come to bed so I can love on you."

"Fine." He fumes and plops into bed, letting Rafael's head nuzzle into his chest. 

Sonny wraps his arms around Rafael and kisses his head.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi  
Wattpad: peach_tracie


End file.
